


Making a Statement

by shallowness



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: Warren starts wearing a dark green bracelet.





	Making a Statement

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt ‘Any, any/any, what is the color of love?’ at [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)**comment_fic**.  
> 

One day, Warren starts wearing a bracelet. It's made of rope and stainless steel, and the rope is a dark green. Layla notices, of course, but holds back on commenting for a couple of days.

Then, "I like the bracelet," she says, daring to trace it around his wrist. The weave is warm, as if it's absorbed Warren's phenomenal body heat.

He watches her with that way he has. She's starting to learn the quality of it as she gets more deliberate about invading his personal space.

"I didn't know you liked green," she adds. Warren in anything but his trademark black and red is a shock. Green is far more her color.

Making the connection, Layla looks up into his eyes for confirmation.

"I'm getting to like green more and more," he says.

And he’s happy to show it to the world, she realizes.

Layla’s fingertips rest on the bracelet as she rises on her toes to kiss him.


End file.
